battle_droidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Umbara
*General Anakin Skywalker *Admiral Wullf Yularen *Commander Barriss Offee *Commander Ahsoka Tano *Marshal Commander CC-2224 *Captain CT-7567 *Lieutenant Hawk *Sergeant CC-1119 |commanders2=*General Ennodius *General Farr-Nees *T-series tactical droid |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1=*7 Jedi *1 Advanced Recon Commando **ARC-5555 *Advanced Recon Force troopers *AT-RT drivers *Clone naval officers *Clone troopers **501st Legion **212th Attack Battalion *Clone trooper pilots *All Terrain Recon Transports *Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighters *BTL-B Y-wing starfighters *Clone Z-95 starfighters *2 Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptors **Ahsoka Tano's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor **Barriss Offee's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor *LAAT/i gunships *3 Acclamator-class assault ships *3 Venator-class Star Destroyers |forces2=*Umbaran militia **Umbaran Soldiers **Millicreep droids **Impeding Assault Tanks **Umbaran hover tanks **Umbaran mobile heavy cannons **Umbaran starfighters **Umbaran support ships *B1 battle droids *B2 super battle droids *Droidekas *DSD1 dwarf spider droids *Droid tri-fighters *''Hyena''-class bombers *Vulture droid starfighters *''Munificent''-class star frigates *''Providence''-class carrier/destroyers *''Recusant''-class light destroyers *1 Separatist Supply Ship |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=Heavy *Many clone troopers> *At least one LAAT/i gunships *Many All Terrain Recon Transports *Moderate star fighter losses *Jedi General Pong Krell |casual2=*Heavy losses to Umbaran Soldiers *At least one Munificent-class star frigate *Many warships *1 Separatist supply ship *Many warships *T-series tactical droid commander |casual3= |casual4= |civilian=}} The Battle of Umbara took place during the Clone Wars on the planet Umbara. The planet's native species withdrew from the Galactic Republic following the murder of their representative on the Galactic Senate, Mee Deechi. Fearing to completely lose the Umbaran system to the Separatist cause, the forces of the Galactic Republic, led by Generals Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Saesee Tiin, engaged both the Confederacy of Independent Systems and their Umbaran supporters on the shadowy world. After a massive air-to-ground assault and subsequent landing on the planet, the clone trooper forces of the Grand Army of the Republic established a foothold on Umbaran soil and prepared for a massive invasion of the planet's capital city. For this portion of the battle, General Skywalker was replaced by the revered and somewhat infamous Jedi, Pong Krell. However, the Republic forces were ignorant to General Krell's obsessive personality, which led him to sabotage the Republic's war efforts for self-gain. Kenobi led the 212th Attack Battalion as the main attack force against the Umbara capital city, while Krell "led" the 501st Legion with Captain Rex to capture an airbase as preparation for the assault on the capital city, encountering heavy resistance from the humanoid Umbarans while trekking across the treacherous Umbaran landscape, full of exotic and dangerous wildlife and littered with minefields. Displaying his brash and strict style, Krell often ordered his men to push on despite the overwhelming odds against them, which in reality was an effort to cause as many clone casualties as possible. Despite their misleading under Krell, the clone forces persevered and captured the airbase, due in part to a stealthy infiltration by Fives and Hardcase, who acquired two Umbaran starfighters for use as air support. An unauthorized strike against the Separatist fleet was launched from the newly converted airbase by the clones Jesse, Hardcase, and Fives using the stolen Umbaran starfighters. They successfully destroyed one of the main Separatist supply ships at the cost of Hardcase's life. After Rex and his men refused to execute the "defective" clones, Krell displayed his true colors by purposely leading the forces of the 212th Attack Battalion and the 501st against each other, resulting in many clones lost to friendly fire, including Waxer. The survivors of the ordeal came to the realization that Krell was unfit for military command and resorted to arresting the rogue Jedi. Upon confronting Krell in his converted command tower in the airbase, Krell accused the clones of treason before attacking them with both of his double-bladed lightsabers and jumping out of the tower, fleeing into the Umbaran jungle. Rex and his men pursued, and were picked off one by one by Krell, who was using the jungle's foliage as means of hiding. The young and idealistic clone Tup tricked the general into tripping over the appendage of a native stationary vixus beast, which promptly attacked and disoriented Krell. The rogue general was then subdued and taken back to the airbase a prisoner, where he was executed by the clone Dogma for his crimes against the Republic. Shortly after, the capital city was taken by General Kenobi and the 212th Attack Battalion, ensuring victory for the Republic forces and ending the battle. The Battle Category:Battles Category:Legend Pages